omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Valeria Trifa
|-|Base= |-|Holy Relic= Character Synopsis Valeria Trifa, also known as the Divine Vessel '''and by his title '''Christof Lohengrin, is a member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden, occupying the third seat of the Black Round Table. A Catholic priest, he acts as Reinhard's representative and as the temporary leader of the thirteen. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-A | 2-A to 1-A Verse: Dies Irae Name: Valerian Trifa, Christof Lohengrin Gender: Male Age: 96 Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden #3, Acting Commander-in-Chief of the LDO | Hadou God Cell Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Reality Warping, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Soul Manipulation, Energy Absorption, can travel through ley lines, Stealth Mastery (can hide his presence and soul even from the 3 Commanders) can summon Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament, Durability Negation, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to, Mental, Spiritual, Temporal, Magic and Conceptual attacks (Has Reinhard resistances due to his Holy Relic being his body, effectively gaining a massive boost in his soul count alongside gaining his defenses) | All previous abilities in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal Destructive Ability: Large Mountain Level (Tore out the heart of fellow LDO member Riza Brenner), can bypass durability by attacking his opponent's soul or with Goldene Schwan Lohengrin | Metaverse level (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Wilhelm), Infinite attack speed with Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin | Irrelevant Lifting Ability: Superhuman, exact level unknown | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Large Mountain Class | Metaversal Durability: Solar System Level to Multi-Galaxy Level normally (Possesses Reinhard's body as it is his own Holy Relic, and thus, holds the same defensive capabilities, with only Machina and Reinhard being capable of ignoring his defenses due to the nature of their abilities) Human Level when his Briah is active (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) | Metaverse Level Stamina: Very High | Irrelevant Range: Standard Melee Range normally, Universal with Goldene Schwan Lohengrin (The Longinuslanze Testament summoned will chase its target across an essentially infinite 3-D space due to its property of never missing) | Metaversal Intelligence: Very high (While not a combatant by nature, Valeria is very manipulative, playing all the LDO members, bar the Three Commanders, Reinhard, and Mercurius, like tools) Weaknesses: When he activates his Briah, his durability drops to that of a regular human | None notable Versions: Base | Legion Reincarnation Other Attributes List of Equipment: His Holy Relic, Heilige Eohl (The body of Reinhard Heydrich) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Briah *'Vanaheimr - Goldene Schwan Lohengrin:' (To the realm of God - Soar free, Swan Knight of Gold) Lohengrin’s Briah, type Gudou, his desire being “I want to be another person”. When activated, Lohengrin summons Reinhard’s Longinuslanze Testament and can fire it at whatever he desires (As he is technically unable to physically wield it). Longinuslanze Testament possesses unlimited range, never misses, is always faster than its target and will kill them in one shot as well as being able to ignore the concept of distance. If one were to try and look at it, their mind and soul would be burned away. And if they tried to steal it, their existence would slowly be erased. However, the Briah has one significant drawback: When activated, Lohengrin loses his supernatural durability and becomes a regular human, making him far more vulnerable to attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dies Irae Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Summoners Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Speedsters Category:Spear User Category:Glass Cannons Category:Human Shield Category:Priests Category:Reality Warpers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Probability Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Absorbers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1